


Intermission 2 - Night Watch

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Language, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you wake up to watch your lover sleep goes unknown in the small hours of the night...or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission 2 - Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and fluffy number this time. Enjoy! As always, the series is recommended to be read in order, but in this case, I think you'll be all right regardless.
> 
> Due to my bad planning, never edited by my editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman), but I know she was there with me in spirit.
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon continues to be violated, and will be for the remainder of these stories. : )
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

Renji never knew that Ichigo watched him in his sleep. Ichigo would certainly never tell the redhead either; there's no way that fact would ever make its way past his lips, but he couldn't help doing it. On those nights when they were together and something, maybe the tail end of a dream or the need for some water, would drive Ichigo up from the depths of sleep, he could never help looking once he'd blinked awake a little. In the bits of streetlight or moonlight creeping through the blinds or shutters, Ichigo could never stop himself from watching Renji, at least for a minute or two.

His eyes would be drawn first to those thick tattoos winding their way along his lover's body, half hidden in the shadows. The partial darkness would sometimes draw even more fanciful marks on Renji which Ichigo couldn't help but consider, in case the redhead decided to add to the black lines that he already had on his skin. Then, Ichigo's eyes would inevitably be drawn to Renji’s hair. Sometimes, like tonight, it hid part of his face and sometimes it was braided back, but it never failed to attract Ichigo's attention. It would look almost black in the darkness and a deep, intoxicating red in the slivers of available light. Ichigo always, _always_ wanted to touch it, but he never did at these times, not wanting to disturb the redhead's sleep.

Last, because that's where his eyes would always want to remain, he would look at Renji's face. Ichigo would feel like such a sap, but whenever he would see his lover's features this close, whenever he would really look, he could never help but catch his breath. His eyes would trace every tattoo on Renji's forehead, would take note of whether it looked as if the redhead was having a good or bad dream, would linger on those delicious lips. Renji's face was so distinctive, was so...fucking gorgeous that Ichigo would often find himself wondering exactly what it was that his lover saw in him. A lot of times, like tonight, Ichigo would let out a silent sigh as his heart did funny things in his chest and made him feel even more like an idiot before he'd let his eyes slip closed again, trying to recapture his sleep.  
________________________________________________________

Ichigo never knew that Renji would watch him in his sleep. And it was nothing, absolutely nothing that Renji would ever admit to, yet here he was doing it. He thought he'd felt _something_ that pulled him into wakefulness, but as his eyes blinked open, the redhead realized it had probably been something out of a dream, since Ichigo was right in front of him with his eyes closed and breathing even.

Renji could never help letting his eyes slide over whatever parts of Ichigo were sticking out from under the covers. Fortunately the smaller man was a bit of a restless sleeper, so the redhead usually had a long, slender, muscular arm or leg to look at, or if it was colder, a deliciously outstretched neck and a collarbone sharply outlined in light and shadow. The different shades his lover's skin would take on, and the way the shadows and infrequent light would show off all of the strength and angularity of Ichigo's body would always give Renji the urge to lick every bit of skin he could see and to uncover all the rest, but he never did, not wanting to interrupt Ichigo's rest.

The next thing he would always notice was Ichigo's hair. It didn't look quite as bright in the half-light, but Renji could always see those uneven spikes standing up and it never failed to make him want to touch them, to run his fingers through those soft locks and bring his hand around the back of Ichigo's head to pull the two of them together. He found himself smiling at the thought, but resisted the urge, his eyes traveling to Ichigo's face instead.

And that was always the thing that caught him. Even in his sleep, Ichigo's face was completely magnetic, in Renji's opinion. He would always feel his heart beat that much quicker as his eyes wandered over those familiar features and he would find his gaze moving slowly, as if to memorize Ichigo's features and brand them into his memory forever. Renji had found that this was one of the few times that the customary scowl could completely disappear, and the redhead had felt his heart almost stop while looking at Ichigo while he was that relaxed because he looked so young and so...beautiful. Ichigo didn't always look like that, though, sometimes half-scowling as he obviously dreamed, sometimes mumbling or moaning in his sleep. Renji always liked that, especially those times when he'd clearly heard Ichigo call for him in a dream.

Tonight, however, as Renji watched, the half-scowl that Ichigo wore cleared as his eyes blinked open and their gazes met. For some reason, Ichigo didn't seem as disoriented as he usually did when he woke.

“Were you watching me?” he asked, and the smile he gave made Renji's stomach turn over because it was hot and sly and knowing and...hmmm...

“Were you watching _me_?” Renji asked and then smirked as he saw Ichigo's face get a little darker with a blush, something visible even in the dimly lit room.

The redhead closed the small distance between their lips and felt a spike of heat in his blood at the little noise Ichigo made in response.

“I can think of something I'd rather do than watch, though,” Renji said after he was able to tear himself away, and the hot, dark look in Ichigo's eyes as he spoke fired his blood even further.

“Sounds good,” Ichigo responded as he pushed himself against the redhead, bringing their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
